


Bitter Cold Memory

by TheMaskedLoser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Flashbacks, Hypothermia, M/M, Monster Hunter Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedLoser/pseuds/TheMaskedLoser
Summary: This was just suppose to be a silly short one off where I could get a feel for both Junkrat and Roadhog and how to write them, but I kind of went?? Overboard?? Whoops.In short, It's a silly interaction between my demon junkrat dubbed Janku and Roadhog who's an immortal monster hunter who is trying to help Janku remember one of he's oldest memories, he's first death.





	Bitter Cold Memory

“What’s the last thing you can remember?”

“The last thing.. I can ‘member? ‘Bout wot?”

“That night.”

“... I dunno if ya _realize_ , but tha’s reeeeal vague. I ain’t got a fuckin’ clue wot the hell ya gabbin’ ‘bout Roadie.”

“Roadhog...” The hunter corrected.

“Oh! Al’rite... _Roadie_.”

A heavy sigh wheezed out of the massive man next to him. Janku noted the big lug looked tired, exhausted if you will. Possibly from all his bullshit, who knows. “The night you died, Janku.”

There’s a pause, then barks of laughter erupted from the scrawny demon. The keen laughter cut through the crackling flames and deafening silence of the night like a hot knife through butter as the demon sat perched on the log leaning up against the almighty and feared monster hunter and slayer, Roadhog.

“GOTTA BE MORE SPECIFIC THAN THA’ MATE,” Janku wipes an imaginary tear from the corner his eye flashing a jagged toothed smile up at the emotionless pig mask, “This bloke has died lotta times mate. Want me ta tell ya ‘bout the time me arse died in a kitchen fire cause I baked the casserole too long? OH! How ‘bout the time I had me schlong an’ me bod got gobbled up by a hungry herd of catfishies? OR, OR THA’ TIME-”

A large hand clasps around Janku’s mouth smothering his words in his throat before he could ramble on further. Janku grins behind the hand, a simple flick of his forked slick tongue was enough to have Roadhog remove his hand with a sneer hidden behind his mask. Janku giggles with pure delight watching as Roadhog wipes the gooey slime off on his pant’s leg.

Even with that scarred and worn leathered mask hiding the hunter’s face Janku could feel the heated gaze behind the darkened lenses. His devilish giggles quickly fade and glups under the hidden hardened stare. Taking the hint, Janku removed himself from the other man’s side scooting a few inches away putting enough distance between them on the dried and rotting log. Roadhog snorts bemusingly turning back to the glowing light of the campfire, “The first.”

“Rite.. rite, _the first_ . Well, _supposed_ first death anyways. Dunno where or when even the first starts! Kinda lose track after a few, ya kno’?”

“Janku. What do you remember.”

Wisps of smoke curls from the corners of the Janku’s parted lips as he breathed, only to vanish into the air around him soon after. He blinked turning to look up at the massive man that was Mako that sat beside of him, unsure how to answer. What _was_ the last thing he could remember? The demon’s fiery amber gaze glazed over as he began searching, digging. He grasped for empty shells of memories long forgotten from a millennia shoving into the deep corners of his mind. Nothing came, He couldn’t... remember. _Why_?

“I... I can’t.” Janku pouted, claws raking up into his platinum blonde greasy and burnt locks. His eyes snaps shut as he whips away from Mako’s steady and waiting gaze. Curling in on himself Janku begins tugging lightly at his entangled hair rasping out, “ _'Member_. ”

“What do you mean?” Roadhog’s voice was... eerily calm, holding a light tone to it. Janku didn’t like it. Felt.. weird hearing such a tone come from a man that tracked and killed his own kind with no remorse. Roadhog shifts on the log, moving to rest his elbow on his knee and his chin in hand. Janku now had his full attention, he shutters.

“Wot do ya think I mean ya fat pig!?” Janku snaps in Roadhog’s direction. Tips of his burnt tips of his patchy hair began smouldering and sparking, irrigation clearly showing, “Me arse can’t ‘member a bloody damn thing! THERE AIN’T NOTHIN’ THERE! JUS’... jus’ there nothin’ mate. Gahh! Jus’ forget it...”

“Mm.”

“...Wot?”

He knows that sound by heart by now. Mister big and bad Roadhog had something to say. Oh boy, did that mother fucker have something to say, but kept silent all because the fucker knew it’d rile him up. He watches Mako shift once more, this time reaching down to pick up a long metal rod. The masked hunter idly pokes at the fire’s embers leaving his question unanswered. Janku’s nose wrinkles in distaste and his mist like tail flicks, he was _not_ a fan of being ignored. Especially when he _knew_ the big loaf had something to say.

Without a thought put forward, Janku closes the gap between them he’s given them mere seconds ago. Claws dug into the hunter’s black blood stained shirt as he pulled himself upwards coming face to snoot with the legendary leathery hog mask. Burning orange irises bore into the mask’s lenses as he leaned in close smoke thickening and billowing out through his bare yellowed fangs. Janku growled, “Ya kno’ I **hate** when ya do this mate. **Wot. Is. It?** ”

It’s then he actually gets a glimpse of an actual face behind the mask. Well, part of it. All that’s been hypothesized, guessed, and assumed that was or could be under the mask crumbles at what he could see. Over the thousands of years of stories being passed down from one cryptic to the next were now proved wrong. There was no coarse fur, no multiple burning eyes, and definitely no almighty holy angel. Instead two lone eyes locked onto his own. The color was dulled and tinted, but he could’ve sworn he saw pale blue in those eyes piercing directly into his soul (Do demons even have souls?) through the lenses as they stared each other down. Neither moved, Roadhog too stunned by the demon’s advances and Janku curiously peering in, wanting to see _more_.

Alas, the question of what laid beyond the mask was for another day as Roadhog shrugs Janku off. He complies, sinking back down to his spot beside the behemoth of a man. There’s a pregnant pause before Roadhog resumes the conversation, “You’re not trying hard enough.”

It took a moment for Janku to register what Roadhog just said, “Wait a tick... Is ya arse seriously accusin’ of me _not trying hard enough_ ta ‘member me own memories?”

“Mhm.”

“Wot kind of backward way of thinkin’ bullshit do ya have ya old kook?! I DID TRY _HARD ENOUGH_!”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I did too!”

“Did not.”

“Did! Too!”

“Did. **Not.** ”

“DID! TOO!!”

“ **ENOUGH!** ”

Janku yelps, reeling back as Roadhog lunged at him voice booming with surprising and terrifying intensity. Instinctively Janku slipped into a defensive pose. His right arm swirled into existence on his scarred stub and solidified as he threw both arms up above his horns awaiting for a fist to slam down upon him, smiting him. He waited… and waited, but nothing came. Parting his arms, just barely, he peeks out between them only to be met face to snoot with the Hog mask once more. Roadhog simply hovered there, mask unexpressive as always, but not any less intimidating.

Ever so slowly, Janku lowered both arms until they rested in his lap. Was he shaking? Yes, he was shaking like a freshly shaved rat out on experiment lab table. He held Roadhog’s gaze for a second more before turning to look to his lap where he arms now rested. Janku’s shoulders droop, defeated. He picks at the grooves in his right rock like prosthetic until it melts back to it’s swirling ashen state then to nothing, leaving his scarred stump bare once more. Roadhog still hasn’t moved from being an inch or two away from the demon’s face. Janku let out a shaky sigh refusing to look towards the man,  “Tha’ was wrong of me... My bad, mate.”

Seemingly satisfied, Roadhog grunts in what Janku guess was acceptance of his apology and leans back returning to his laxed posture that was _thankfully_ away from his face. Silence stretched between the two. Roadhog settled by tossing in a few more chopped lumber into the dying flames while Janku busied himself by carving symbols from memory into the log the two sat on. He was starting to get bored… He glanced over and up at Roadhog, hesitating.

“Oi, Wot did ya mean by I wasn’t tryin’ hard ‘nough?”

“What did you do to try to recall what your memories?” Roadhog offers.

“Well duh! I thought ‘bout it,” he mumbles, “Wot else am I suppose ta do ta ‘member stuffs?”

“Just thinking about it isn’t enough Janku,” Roadhog tosses in another piece of lumber dusting his hands off before speaking up once more, “To access one’s memory you must think of them, yes, but you must also use all your senses. Sight, tastes, smells, hearing, and touch are all used to help recall past memories. Perhaps if you tried using one or all your senses to help relive the memory you’ll be able to remember.”

Janku blinks, mouth dropping as he stares up at Roadhog in awe. “Hooley dooley macaroni!! I think tha’s the most an’ longest I eva heard ya talk Roadie! Wotcha say again? Kind missed half of it cause I got soo dumbstruck!”

“Idiot,” Roadhog grumbles, “Use your five senses. Should help you remember.”

“RIITE! I gotcha! I think...”

Roadhog sighes placing down the metal rod and turning to face the poor demon that was Janku. “Close your eyes”

“Al’rite.” Janku eyes slides shut, “Now wot?”

“Now, Think back. As far back as you can remember.” There’s a soft grinding of filters as Roadhog breaths, “Do you have it?”

Janku’s face scrunches up for a few moments before relaxing, “Aye.”

“What do you see?”

“White.”

“Anything else…?”

“Nope, Jus’ whit- WAIT!”  A shiver ran up his boney spine as the warmth around him melted away. Visions of strange colorless flakes filled his sight and howling winds screeching past his ears. Janku’s head tilts up looking eyes remaining closed, “There’s cocaine fallin’ from the sky an’ there’s so much wind!”

“Cocaine? Wait, do you mean snow?”

“The fuck is _snow_?” Why did Roadhog sound so far away?

“...How long were you stuck in that building?”

“MMM, can’t ‘member!”

Roadhog drags a hand down the side of his mask exhaling, “Of course you can’t. Snow is basically frozen water vapor that freezes in the atmosphere and falls to the earth covering the ground in a thin white layer.”

“Wot?”

“It’s frozen rain.”

“OH!”

Eyes still shut, Janku scans his new surroundings around mouth agape at what he saw. It was white all over. He couldn’t see much else besides a blurred dessert of what Roadhog had called, snow. A shiver quakes through his body the longer he watched the falling snow. His sight soon become blurred by the growing flurry of snowflakes. His body suddenly grew heavy as if he had several brick of lead had been placed on each limb, he felt numb, but at the same it _stung_. Wait, when did he have all his arms and legs?

“It’s stingin’ me mate!”

“ᵂᴴᴬᵀ’ˢ ˢᵀᴵᴺᴳᴵᴺᴳ ᵞᴼᵁ?” Roadhog was so quiet now, so far. Janku could barely hear him over shrieking and biting winds. Something takes ahold of his sides, but he sees nothing, no one. He’s alone. All alone.

“The snow! It’s nippin’ me skin! IT HURTS! I feel.. Tired. Exhausted. I feel... _I feel so_ -”

Janku breathes become short and shaky as smoke leaves his panting lungs or was it condensation? He couldn’t tell. Everything hurt, everything _burned_ in the most unfamiliar way possible. Something hot ran down his cheeks, were those tears? He’s sniffles as he held himself in a tight hug, hands running up and down his arms desperately trying get any sort of friction to rid of the stinging of his flesh. It did nothing. There was no escape from it.

“ _Cold_.”

As soon as those words left his quivering lips the white snowy wonderland twists and bends on itself until it shatters. One by one the shattered pieces were sucked away into a bottomless pitch black void below his feet. The sides of his vision darkens and slowly begin to fade in consuming all sight leaving him in complete darkness. It was then the floor under him gave way and he too was falling into the black, inky void. Until something caught him. It was warm. A disembodied hand? An angel? A demon? He did not know. He did not question it, but instead welcomed the aid. As he was being lifted  up and away from death jaw’s below Janku slipped into a comforting sleep.

He was no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! I haven't writing properly in a long while so I hope the read wasn't too bumpy or rough!! If you're interested in more of my writing with Junkrat and Roadhog keep an eye out because I plan on writing more of this story and au, but this time starting at the very beginning! Again, thank you for reading. <3


End file.
